The Elementals
by Vanillacupcake22
Summary: Four crazy girls plus one glowing orb that transports them to Hetalia: Axis Powers can only equal one thing. Chaos. Follow Brandi, Joscelin, Hannah, and Becca as they face nothing but craziness! Rated T for Rebecca, Romano, and Brandi's mouths. Hint of OC/?


Chapter 1

"Nobody wants to see your stupid anime movies!" complained the group. They were yelling at the asian girl who was currently hugging a pile of movies.

"But why the hell not?!" outraged the teen. "They're good!"

The girl proceeded to sulk in the emo corner.

"C'mon Brandi. Let's watch another movie. Like...Oh I know!" the small dirty blonde girl dug through a big pile of random movies. "This!"

She was holding up a scary looking film.

"SCREAM" the movie read.

Immediantly the three girls rapidly shook their heads.

"HELL (Heck) NO!"

"Well no need to get your panties in a bunch!" huffed Rebecca.

"Let's explore your house Becca!" Hannah (A.K.A. The Unusually Short Brunette) suggested. Everybody seemed to agree. Well... not exactly everybody.

"No! I refuse to go!" argued Brandi.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top. We can go wherever you want after." Joscelin did her Puppy Eyes of Doom on Brandi.

"Mein Gott. Fine I'll go. Only because I want to be there if Becca accidently trips down the stairs." Brandi said, refusing to admit that deep (and I mean REALLY deep) down she actually had a soft spot for her friends.

So the group followed their friend around listening as Rebecca showed them around the house.

* * *

TIME SKIP:

"And that is my entire house." Rebecca concluded.

"I'm sorry to break it to you (not) but you never showed us the basement." Brandi told her.

"Nuh Uh. Nope. I'm **not** going down there. That place is where the majority of bad things happen! Dude, you can't make me!" stated Rebecca stubbornly.

Having enough of her blabbering, Brandi walked over to her best friend, punched her in the face, and promptly started to drag her by the foot to the so-called "evil" basement.

The remaining girls glanced at eachother silently, just shrugged, and followed the duo to the basement.

* * *

"Becca I honestly don't see the reason you hate his place." Hannah said to the shivering blonde.

"Evil!" was her only reply. Shaking their heads, the remaining girls started to look over the nice little underground room.

"Hey Bitches! Look what I found." announced Brandi, waving at Hannah, Joscelin, and Becca to come.

In front of them stood a glowing green...**thing**.

"WOW!"

"..."

"Umm...Let's leave it alone."

"Told you peoples! The basement always has crazy stuff!"

"But you know...I kinda want to touch it."

Brandi, Joscelin, and Hannah immediantly turned to Becca, eyes wide.

"DON'T LAY A FINGER ON IT!"

To late. Rebecca had already lay her hand on the strange orb. The light seemed to absorb the room, including the four girls, transporting them to who knows where.

* * *

BOOM!

Two girls seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, landing in the semi-crowded streets of Italy.

"Owww! Where the hell am I?" asked the black-haired asian girl, who was sprawled on the street rubbing her sore back.

"Becca! Hannah! Joscelin!" Brandi called."Anybody?!"

Sighing Brandi began to look around at the surrounding area. There was nothing but tall buildings. Great.

Suddenly she heard it. Joscelin!

"Help! Brandi! Someone's about to rape me!" her call for help seemed to pierce the air. Followed by a piercing scream. As you can probobly imagine, Brandi was standing protectively over Joscelin, having appeared out of nowhere. Trusty gun in hand, loaded and ready to blast someone's brains out, she pointed it at the tall blonde man.

Gun still aimed on the intimidating blonde, Brandi turned her head slightly and asked her if her friend was harmed. Joscelin shook her head.

"No. I'm okay. Just a bruise on my arm." Joscelin assured her. But that only made her even more mad.

Brandi focused her attention on the man. He had light blonde hair, slicked back. He wore what looked like a military uniform. The man kinda looked like Germany from that anime she loved, Hetalia. Mentally shaking her head, Brandi regarded the man coldly.

"Who the fuck are you! Pervert! I have half the mind to shoot you know!" she growled out. The man was starting to get nervous. This was fun~.

"Please ma'am. Lower ze gun." the German Man tried to reason.

"German huh? Well let me tell you something. Du sie verletzt und ich werde dich verletzten." Brandi snapped in German. The man seemed suprised that she spoke German but quickly recovered.

"Ich wiederhole: Sie senken die Waffe." he said tone unwavering.

Still Brandi didn't back down. Until Joscelin came and whispered something in her ear. Throwing a hateful glare at the German she lowered her gun.

Suddenly, Brandi felt a sharp pain in her neck. Th world seemed to be dimming. The last thing she saw was that damn German Potato hovering over her innocent friend. Then darkness greeted her. Again. Absolutely fan-fucking-tastic.

* * *

Becca was pissed. No. She was _beyond _pissed. First she was forced to go down to that cursed basment. Then, she was transported to who knows where. And now, some crazy pedos had tied her and Hannah to a chair. God why?!

"Who the hell are you people, aru?" asked the Chinese bastard in front of her. She gave him the finger with her tied hand.

"Somebody who is going to beat you black and blue when she is untied!"Becca hissed."And if anything I should be the one who should be asking that!"

The french bastard behind her laughed."Ohonhonhonhon~ She's a fiery one!"

"Go fuck a cactus bastard!"she growled, her hand itching to grab her dagger and shove it up his ass.

"Rebecca! I don't think we should be insulting them. It's kind of obvious who has the upper hand." piped up Hannah. Becca glared at her.

"At least I'm trying to do something you hoe!" she spat."You're probably glad that we're in this position!"

"Why you bitch! Wait until I get my hands on you!" Hannah snarled back. The men just sat there, dumbfounded on what was happening. The blonde guy with glasses piped up,"Are you dudes ok?"

"FUCK YOU!"they screamed at the same time. The poor guy backed away swiftly, shivering.

"Ladies! Please calm down!" the British bastard ordered. Both girls looked at him. Were those his _eyebrows_?

However both girls calmed. Silence filled the room.

Then the russian guy turned to the girls."Become one with Mother Russia,da?"

* * *

**Translations:**

**Du sie verletzt und ich werde dich verletzten - You hurt and I hurt you.**

**Ich wiederhole: Sie senken die Waffe - I repeat ****please lower the gun.**

**Hope you liked it! Creative criticism is ok!**

**Until Next Time! :)**


End file.
